What Would Kai Do?
by Little A Granger
Summary: A short mini series about Tyson being so fed up that he eventually stops and thinks; 'What would Kai do' Not only will it get him into trouble, but there will be some interesting reactions. xD Contains no OCs - its a pure beyblade based story!
1. What would Kai Do?

**What would Kai do?  
>Tyson Tries To Be Like Kai!<strong>

Sitting there with the words going in one ear and out the other, the over tired world champion leaned his head down on his work desk with his eyes closed firmly. It seemed last night's training session had got the best of him, especially when Kai refused to let him have a 10 minute break.

_Bastard. But he always got his way._

But just as the Granger was about to drift off into an egotistical dream, something seemed to have disturbed him.

A sharp object dug into his cheek and it caused Tyson to jump up like a nervous kitten. "Uh." The Japanese male gasped and stretched.

"It's nice to see you are paying attention Tyson. Would you like to read the next page of the book?"

The Dragoon holder then scanned his panda eyes to the class president who was sat beside him. An ignorant smile was written all over those smooth lips and her arms were folded. A giggle from the class then followed as Tyson frowned at her.

_Oh she's loving this!_ _Why is it that Hilary only does this to me? And nobody else? Humiliate me just to look better?_ – Tyson thought to himself, sick of that nobody walking all over him.

Eventually, a sulkish thought went through his mind; _'What would Kai do?'_ Nobody ever seemed to mess with him!

Suddenly a light bulb lit up inside the Granger's mind as he thought of the possible actions the Hiwatari would do in this scenario.

A rebellious emotion glowed in his chestnut brown eyes and a cocky grin then rose up onto his dry lips. The beyblader sat up straight with his arms folded.

"Tyson, would you like to read the next page?" The teacher asked, sounding like she was growing more impatient by the minute. "It might wake you up a little."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Tyson then closed his eyes and sat his feet up on his desk. "Well tough, I'm not doing it. Ask someone else who cares."

Hilary then looked over to the champion and felt her heart skip a beat. "What are you doing?" She asked, not really knowing where to put her face right now.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Wow, and I always thought you were a smart ass."

"What has gotten into you? You pig!"

"Tyson Granger!" The teacher exclaimed, not really knowing what to say. "Leave the room!"

Gasps filled the room as the champion stood up and picked up his stationary, along with his school bag. "Don't need to ask me twice. I'm out of here." Tyson then walked out the room and stood into the corridor like a lone-wolf.

But once he'd registered what just happened. The dark haired male dropped everything and felt his muscles tense sharply. The adrenaline rush and guilt overpowering him seemed to be overwhelming.

"Oh crap." He cringed. "I'm in so much trouble."

**xXx**

**A/N:** A little mini series I'm starting! I hope you're all enjoying it so far because I was in stitches whilst writing this. The inspiration behind this was quite funny too. Basically, my boss at my work experience is being an utter…. Grr. And one day after getting so wore down, I sat there and thought; '_What would Kai do?_' Let's just say, I did just as good as Tyson.

_So remember folks – don't think like KAI!  
><em>**Lots of love – XOAnn13OX aka LittleAGranger.**


	2. An annoying twat!

**What would Kai do?  
>An annoying twat!<strong>

Detention was never the easiest thing for a world champion to handle, especially when he had to be a role model for the younger generation around the world. One wrong slip up and he could lose all his sponsors and a positive name.

But there are moments when things may just push that innocence.

Behind the Granger sat an older and broader male, who really looked like he had no respect in life. He lowered his feet off the table and grinned at the sight of the Dragoon holder before him. "Look." The brunette male nudged his friend and clicked his knuckles.

"Shush Luke and write your lines before I give you an after school." The teacher on detention duty threatened. The women never really noticed very much, she was too busy catching up on marking students homework. "And trust me; you wouldn't want an after school with Mr Grudge."

"Urgh true." The brunette boy, Luke huffed and picked up his pencil sulkishly. "Let's do this."

Tyson took a deep breath to hold in the laughter that was building up within his figure. He really couldn't believe the daft old women had just said that! _Mr Grudge – Ooooh scary! Pffft_. Oh the more he thought about it, the more he started losing his cool.

A smile crawled up on his lips as he shifted his chestnut brown eyes down to the paper on the desk below him; he was trying to write his detention lines, but it was so boring!

"Is he laughing at me?" The bully, Luke whispered and kicked the back of the Japanese male's chair sharply. "I bet he isn't now."

His friend's eyes widened and lowered his pencil. "Again." John whispered faintly, wanting to laugh so hard at how daring his best friend was.

A faint growl left the Dragoon holder's dry lips. "This so isn't happening." He huffed and placed down his pencil to fold his arms. He was doing his best to keep his emotions under control.

_Urgh – Kai would have pounded him one by now. It's no wonder nobody messes with that sour-puss!_

The more the famous figure thought about it, the more he actually began to imagine himself doing it.

_Nudge_ – Luke kicked him again.

"You know what? Fuck this." The Granger stood up from his chair and turned around to face the bully. "High five buddy!"

He clenched his fist tightly and slammed it down into the arseholes toned face. His heart was racing and his mind just went blank. Tyson really had lost his temper right now – how dare this bastard can think he can walk over him, the world champion beyblader!

**WHACK!**

"UH!" He gasped loudly and fell off his chair. Within seconds, Luke's cheek began to flare up in a red colour and swell painfully.

At this point – The teacher had dropped her pen. "Tyson! Get outside this instant! What is wrong with you!? You devil boy!" She screeched in anger and rushed over to the bully to check on him.

"Devil child?!" Tyson rolled his eyes and dug his hands into his pockets. "God! How does Kai get away with all this?" He thought out loud, before making his way out the detention room.

**xXx**

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the reviews in the previous chapter guys! It really blown me away – especially as the first chapter was a little expression of how I felt that day. Haha. I hope this chapter was just as good. And it is a good point – how does Kai get away with it all? In the next chapter - Max discovers Tyson's punishment and notices a change in him. **Lots of love XOAnn13OX aka LittleAGranger.**


	3. Bad Advice?

**What would Kai do?  
>Bad Advice? <strong>

"If you're trying to be more like Kai – You should probably get fan-girls to chase you or…"

"I'm not trying to be like Kai! It's just he's having an influence on the way I think." Tyson snapped and sulked on his bed sluggishly. "I cannot believe I got kicked out of school for a week. Grandpa will murder me when I get home."

A laugh left Max's throat. "Fair play to you Tyson. You really are talk of the school right now." He smiled and sat down on the bed next to him. "If I were you, I'd take advantage of this opportunity and practise on my beyblading." The blond American added.

Tyson perked up out his pillow with an eyebrow raised. "You do know Grandpa will ground me right? Oh man, this is a disaster!" He sat up straight again and pulled his beyblade out his jean pocket.

_What would Kai do? Pft – he'd have walked out and went out to train hours ago. Jeez, that guy gets up at the crack of dawn without making a sound._

A smile then appeared over the Dragoon holders lips. "Lets go out and train then buddy. Grandpa can shout at me when I get back." He winked cockily and jumped off his bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Max double checked.

"Lets face it. Do I ever learn where the line is until I step it?" Tyson laughed and rushed out the front door while trying to put his shoes on at the same time. "I'm the world champion! I can do whatever I want. And lets face it Max, if I was trying to be like Kai, I'd be ten times more bad ass then him!"

That was until the mouthy Granger bumped into his worthy rival. Kai.

The Russian eyed his teammate in a cold manner. "Watch where you're going Tyson." He snarled and dug his hands into his pockets. As usual, the blue haired male just stood there and watched the toned Japanese male help himself up off the ground.

"Talk of the devil." Max waved and walked out the dojo front door. "Hey Kai."

"Hi to you too." Tyson rolled his chestnut brown eyes and undusted himself. "Yea, we were mentioning you. How you never turn up to the training sessions anymore. By the way, is great if you're not the captain."

The blond and blue eyed Draciel holder grabbed hold of his best friends shoulder and yanked it sharply to shut him up. "Actually, Tyson has just got kicked out of school for a week for being 'rebellious'. Perhaps you should give him some advice Kai? You know?" Max tried to sooth the awkward tension in the atmosphere.

But it never seemed to work out.

"Kicked out of school?" The Hiwatari repeated and paused for a moment to think things through. "And you have the cheek to complain I'm never at the training sessions. Tyson, you're not going to be going for a long time."

"Oh get over yourself Kai." Tyson growled and turned his back to his captain. "I will be attending those training sessions wither Grandpa likes it or not."

"Tyson…" Max gasped. "You're making the situation worse."

"We'll see." The Dranzer holder closed his eyes.

Kai acknowledged the rebellious trait that was developing within his 'friend'. It was rather enjoyable to watch, especially when the lone-wolf knew the champion wouldn't get very far. Everyone knows a loud mouth gets what they deserve eventually from upsetting the wrong person.

"Erm Kai." Max waved his hand in front of his face. "About that advice for Tyson…"

"Just do what you want." Kai grinned devilishly and began making his way into the dojo. "And don't get caught."

Max's jaw flew open with shock. "That wasn't the type of advice I was expecting." He mumbled and looked at his best friend curiously to see his reaction.

Obviously – The Dragoon holder had heard all this before. But he had to be reminded about the 'being caught' section. Everyone knows most good people are swine's who haven't been caught.

"He's right. Just do what you gotta do. See Max, this is why I need to go out and make the most of this exclusion." Tyson spoke, seeing the complete wrong end of the message. "I can really learn a move or two."

"You know what? I give up." Max slapped his forehead. "I'm going back to school. Lunch is over. See you later Tyson."

Tyson then acknowledged the change in the atmosphere because of his friend's reaction. But all he could do was bite down on his bottom lip and watch him swing his bag onto his back and disappear in to the distance. He didn't want any more trouble on his plate.


	4. Girls like Tyson?

**What would Kai do?**  
><strong>Tyson Gains Fangirls?<strong>

_'Do what you want, just don't get caught.'_

The thought continuously echoed within the Granger's mind as he sat down in that interview chair like a King who was about to invade another country. Tyson felt powerful and his ego continued to expand despite that this unhealthy new phase was getting the best of his innocence personality trait.

The stage spotlights caused the Granger's maturing eyes to gleam and his heart rapidly raced in his chest. It was time to show them that I have grown up – he thought to himself and crossed his legs confidently.

"So Tyson, tell us about this new phase of yours." The talkshow host cut to the chase further on into the interview. He leaned back into his chair and smiled dazzlingly to look the real star in the show. It was just a shame this fame addicted host was trying to compete against Tyson Granger for the spotlight. "We've all heard about your rebellious behaviour recently."

"Oh yea?" Tyson shrugged and smirked. "Tell me Richard, you're a famous guy like me. Do you ever get the feeling the world knows you better than you know yourself?"

Suddenly the host made an uncomfortable shuffle in his chair and he tugged at his shirt collar. He'd clearly lost his cool as he didn't expect that type of intellectual answer from the World Champion. But the host couldn't deny it mentally – he knew exactly what Tyson was talking about.

"I mean come on Rich, the whole world thinks you're having an affair with your manager." Tyson closed his eyelids and twirled his right wrist with boredom. "It's not true is it buddy?"

The dark haired aged male couldn't hide his shock expression anymore, his jaw at this point had fallen open and his eyes were about to roll out the back of his head. But he soon recovered when he watched Tyson give a cheeky wink – he clearly was trying to worm himself out of the 'rebellious' topic.

The host cleared his throat and pulled a weak smile. "You know what Tyson? Lets change the subject before this gets a little too controversial." He then turned his attention to the audience and nodded cheerfully yet uneasily.

"I thought so." Tyson couldn't believe it, he'd finally wormed his way out of a situation! It felt amazing and now he could finally understand why Kai did it all the time. "Lets do something interesting Richard."

Richard then burst out laughing and nodded a no. "Talk to us about your love life then Tyson, that's something we never hear about in the news. Come on, share your news. Is it true you and Hilary are a little closer than the public know?" He leaned forward again to convince Tyson that it was just him and Richard in the room.

But Tyson for once was on a ball. "Me and Hilary? I don't think so." He replied straight away and cut the topic short and sweet.

"Really?!" Richard gasped. "You must be joking, you pair are always together."

"But that doesn't mean I'm snogging her every ten minutes." Tyson laughed. "Besides, I want a women who can really give me the same thrill I get when I beyblade a worthy rival in the world champions."

Suddenly eyes lit up in the crowd and girl's were leaning on the edge of their seats to hear more of this new Granger. He was growing on them more than they imagined – he no longer was wearing that old skool yellow and red outfit, he was wearing something more fashionable. Jeans, a leather jacket and a dark t-shirt to show off his physique, he was gorgeous!

* * *

><p>Back at home at the dojo – The team didn't know where to put their faces. Not only were they speechless about the fact Tyson had girls throwing underwear at him, but they couldn't believe that the Granger was pushing boundaries like a naughty child to be accepted for something he wasn't.<p>

"I think he has a screw loose somewhere." Hilary huffed with her arms folded, sitting on the sofa between Max and Rei. "Where ever it is, it needs tightening back up quick before I punch him."

A sweat drop appeared at the side of Rei's forehead. "You're taking this very well Hilary…" He was interrupted by the sound of Daichi laughing out loud.

"He said you're an ugly cow!" The youngest member of the group couldn't control himself, he was loving every minute of this phase. "Wow man, he's really turning bad ass!"

"Shut up you…. Urgh!" The brunette team manager stood up on to her feet with tears dwelling in her view. "I can't take this anymore. I'm going home."

Meanwhile in the corner of the room, the Russian leader was receiving a dirty look from one of his fellow team members – Max. Kai at first took no notice of this at first, but after a while, it was starting to get on his nerves.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." The blue haired Dranzer holder finally snapped and stirred the tension in the atmosphere.

"I cannot believe what you've done Kai! Tyson has transformed into a Kanye West because he took your stupid advice!" The blond American stood up from the sofa with numb muscles. He was shocked with himself standing up to his brutal team leader. "Tell Tyson to be himself again!"

Blinking like a snotty and bored businessman, the Bladebreaker leader shrugged and walked into the kitchen to grab himself a glass of water. He didn't care, why should he? Tyson isn't annoying him, if anything, Kai was grateful about this change because Tyson seemed more of a man.

_But would all this change the way he beyblades_? – Kai finally paused as he picked up a glass cup out the cupboard. _Maybe this is the weakness he's been waiting for to finally attack Tyson for that title. _

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry for the long wait guys! Too be honest, I had a little bit of a writers block with this story. I've lost my old book of ideas for this story and I've done nothing but kick myself about that. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned for the next! Thanks to those who reviewed on the previous chapter! Lots of love XOAnn13OX Aka LittleAGranger._


	5. Big Brother To The Rescue

**What Would Kai Do?  
>Big Brother To The Rescue.<strong>

"You have to see this; I'm so concerned about him. Not only will he lose his friends, but he's gaining fans who don't love him for who he really is…."

Raising an eyebrow at his American companion, the older Granger didn't really know what to say. It was hard to believe at first, but once Max was willing to prove how off his young sibling had been – everything suddenly began to feel real.

Hiro had heard about the Dragoon's 'mental break down' – but he generally just brushed it off. After all, who wouldn't? This is Tyson for goodness sake. He had more confidence in his ego than he did with the money in his bank.

But still, the tall beyblader agreed and followed Max to Tyson's bedroom. It was quiet and earie in the corridor; enforcing a shiver down the Tate's spine as he lifted up his fist to tap onto the bedroom door.

"Tyson buddy, are you coming out to train today? I'm not angry with you." The Draciel holder then cleared his throat and glanced his innocent eyes over his shoulder at Hiro. "It would be nice to see you and Dragoon for five minutes."

_It's not like him to decline a beyblade training session_ – Hiro squinted.

Still there was no answer and by this point, the light haired Japanese male was losing his patience's. He latched his hand onto Max's shoulder and pulled him out the way of the door silently. Hiro then adjusted himself and winked at the concerned friend for a split second. He now was ready to fix everything, after all, he was the big brother who had so much responsibility and authority over Tyson.

But before anyone could register what had just happened, Hiro opened the door without warning and paused.

Max was trying to peek past the older Granger to see what was going on, but there wasn't enough of the view available in the gap provided. He sighed heavily and stepped back to let Hiro deal with the _Kai-fan_.

Pulling out an earphone from his ear – Tyson was sitting alone on his bed with his favourite songs blaring away like there was no tomorrow. He looked rather depressed, _but why? Is this Kai syndrome really eating him alive? – _So many questions went through Hiro's mind.

"Why are you being so unpleasant?" Hiro paused and folded his arms. He then added, "Actually, I'm going to rephrase that. Why are you being such a dick Tyson?"

Tyson rolled his brown eyes and crossed his legs. "Please tell me you're not here to lecture me too Hiro. Aren't' you off to train some rival of mine to defeat me?" He fired back in a bored yet slightly hurt tone.

Everyone had recently been trying to confront him about his change, but the Dragoon holder just couldn't see it. Even Hilary nearly slapped the guy last night when he returned to the dojo!

Suddenly Hiro's pupils narrowed and he slowly unfolded his muscular arms. He then bit down on his lower lip and he twitched with frustration. He was ….. pissed. Meanwhile, behind the older Granger sibling was Max, who at this point was taking steps back away from the drama.

_He's going to get a serious good hiding now_ – Max registered and closed his eyes as Tyson now was yelping with pain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I have finally overcome my little writers block for this story! *Cheers*. I hope the update was worth the wait, plus, I'm so glad I finally got to introduce Hiro somewhere in this story. He's slowly becoming one of my favourite characters! Thank you so much for your support everyone and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **Lots of love XOAnn13OX AKA LittleAGranger.**

**Next Chapter – Kai confronts Tyson.**


	6. Don't Touch The Scarf!

**What Would Kai Do?  
>Don't Touch The Scarf!<br>**

Marching his way out to the dojo back garden to spot the Hiwatari leaning against the wall like a bored loner, the older Granger bit down on his lower lip with frustration and began to plan out his words. After all, Kai was always a step ahead sometimes and it was so ANNOYING!

"Don't bother."

Yet just as he took a breath and opened his mouth to speak, he found himself coughing once he'd registered Kai's cold comment. "Oh I'm going to bother." Hiro snarled back and patted his chest to regain his physical control over his inner body.

The dual haired bluenette then straightened himself up and unfolded his arms. "I'm not listening to this." The Russian then started to make his way back into the dojo to go and find his rival – to ask him for that important beyblade match.

"Oh I think you will Kai." Hiro daringly grabbed a hold of the Dranzer holder by the scarf and pulled him back into the sunlight. "And there is no way you're going to take advantage of Tyson in this state."

_How did he know?!_ – Kai's face went pale and his crimson pupils narrowed. "I don't know what you're talking about." He answered, trying his best to save himself. He then grabbed Hiro by the wrist and tightened his grip. Kai was warning him to release the scarf or things were about to get ugly.

Giving a heavy grunt inside his throat as Kai's squeeze was sharp – The beyblader released his scarf and felt a relieved when the Hiwatari then released his hand. "I know what you're up to Kai, leave Tyson alone. You have already got him into enough trouble." Hiro stood his ground and he was ready to defend his brother – even if it meant using force.

The older Granger brother then pulled out his beyblade and held it out into the Bladebreakers leader's face. "If you want a match, I'll give you a match." He concluded, trying his best to get Kai's attention away from his brother.

But just when he thought that was enough, a smug grin snuck up onto Kai's dry lips. This defensive tactic wasn't going to work and it looked pathetic in his view. "Shove it where the sun doesn't shine Hiro. I'm not interested in you." Kai adjusted his scarf and began to continue making his way back into the dojo.

_But what for? Did he really listen to Hiro?_

"Fine, I will." Hiro growled and lowered his arm. "But you're still not going near Tyson."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I originally was about to finish my chapter for '_Personal Rivalry'_, but then I deleted it by accident and had a fit just like Tyson. Urgh it's the worst feeling ever and I've just had a massive fit. I'd love for you all to see it, it must have been hilarious to watch (and it's been so hard to write this note without swearing in frustration haha). So as you can imagine, this emotion has been fuelled into this creation! :D Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter, I'm grateful to know you enjoy it. It is funny – **Lots of Love XOAnn13OX Aka LittleAGranger.**

**P.S – Last chapter is coming up next guys.**


	7. What would Kai do (in the end)?

**What Would Kai Do?  
>The end~<strong>

After watching through the talk show like a bunch of curious children who'd accidently accessed a porn website, the Blitzkrieg Boys couldn't take their eyes off Tyson's new image. It was gob-smackingly funny yet crazy. They didn't move for a whole hour on that hotel sofa in Russia.

"Do you think he's jealous of Kai?" Tala finally asked, breaking the tension in the atmosphere. Not once did he touch the popcorn sitting on his lap and the overflowing bowl was leaking onto Bryan's. "Because if so, he really needs to tone it down."

Bryan then woke up back to reality and rubbed his eyes. "Who cares, I like this new Tyson phase. It might do him some good." He answered and then shifted his eyes down to the tickling sensation on his legs – the popcorn trickling around in his lap.

"Only you would like it." Tala rolled his ice blue eyes and then leaned forward to turn his attention over to Spencer, who just sat quiet. _I know I don't usually ask this, but…_ - He cleared his throat and asked the blonde Russian, "What do you think?"

"I don't really care. But I just can't wait for someone to give him a smack."

Bryan burst out laughing and picked up the bowl from his captain's lap daring. "I think everyone is waiting for him to receive a smack." He agreed and then threw the popcorn at Tala.

"You prick!" Tala gasped and cringed at the snack rolling down his clothing, brushing against his sensitive skin. "What was that for?!"

"For covering me in it! How does it feel Tala!?"

"Urgh!"

* * *

><p>Wishing he suffocated the Russian with his scarf instead of giving into his sharp grip, the Granger ran after the Hiwatari into the Dojo. But it didn't take long before things got ugly again. Kai was always a step ahead.<p>

Once he'd passed through the kitchen past Hilary and Kenny, Kai slammed the front room door into Hiro's face and carried on to Tyson's bedroom.

"You are going to pay for that Kai!" Hiro cursed and stepped back into the kitchen with his hands covering his bleeding nose. "What a bas…"

"Hirooo!" Hilary immediately rose to her feet and rushed over from the kitchen table. She then placed her hands onto his arms to gently remove his hand away from his face to see the damage. "Oh come on, let me see. Kenny grab him some ice out the freezer."

The Chief nodded and also got up from the kitchen table and walked across the room. It_'s never a quiet and relaxing day _– He thought to himself as he grabbed a pack of frozen peas out the fridge.

* * *

><p>A devilish grin appeared on the Dranzer holder's face as he then victoriously walked into Tyson's bedroom and then slammed the door closed behind him. "You are causing too much trouble for my liking Tyson." The Bladebreaker leader announced without looking at him and locked the door so Hiro couldn't stick his ten pence in again.<p>

Lifting off his earphones and raising an eyebrow, Tyson huffed heavily with disappointment. "Go away and annoy someone else." He snarled coldly and grunted in pain at the bruise Hiro had caused him. The older brother may have flipped out a little drastically, but he only threw his Dragon themed lamp shade at him.

Suddenly Kai's body tensed and he slowly turned around to face his rival, who looked depressed yet so angry. _I don't think I've ever seen him like this…. And is that how I look all the time!?_ – The dual blue haired male asked himself. He then forgot about he whole reason he wanted to talk to Tyson - to wipe the floor with him in a match (now he was weakened).

"Who do you think you are talking too?" Kai snapped and placed his hands into his pockets.

"Are you deaf?"

An impatient growl left the loners dry throat and he clenched his fists in his baggy trouser pockets. _Wow, this is how I sound, what an ass _– He registered and closed his eyes to hide his frustration.

That's when Kai realised the damage his advice had done to his companion. There's no way the team would survive with two grouches, especially when Tyson was the one who kept the team together in the difficult times.

_What would snap him out of this? A beyblade match? A take away? How about being called a sour puss? _– He then opened his eyes and that growl immediately disappeared. _If you can't beat them, join them._

"If you're trying to be like me, I suggest you snap out of it right now." Kai spoke in a sly tone and took a step closer to the Dragoon holder, leaning his face into his. "Shall I tell you why? Because you're shit at it."

"I'm not trying to be like you!" The champion replied and hissed. "Who'd wanna be like you anyways? A miserable sour-puss."

Kai then stood up straight again and pulled a hand out his pocket to look at his nails in a snotty manner. "Really?" He was ready to rile up the Granger like their old days, it was the best treatment for both of them to relieve their stress.

"Yeah, I wouldn't betray the team. I wouldn't put the title before my friends…"

"What friends Tyson?"

Kai's interruption startled the Japanese boy as he stiffed in shock. "Don't be a jerk Kai. I know they care about me." He then felt a lump in his throat and his stomach tightened. _Was he telling the truth?_ – Tyson asked himself, wanting to be sick with guilt.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Kai was loving every minute of this. "Nobody treats their friends like that."

"You hypocrite!" At this point, Tyson jumped up onto his feet and pointed his finger into the Dranzer holders face dominantly. "Then why do you treat people like crap Kai?"

"I don't. People just accept that this is how I am and expect nothing less. But you Tyson, you have disappointed and irritated everyone with this weak act." Kai explained and lowered his hand to place it onto his hip. "But you carry on and see where you end up. And Tyson, could you really cope with being alone?"

The Granger then lowered his hand also and bit down on his lower lip. _Shit, he's right, Kai is Kai whether we like it or not _– He realised and felt his eyes swell up; Tyson was getting emotional. "Do you really want me to say it?" He croaked, struggling to speak. _Everyone hates to say this word._

_I should make the most of this moment really_ – Kai nodded a no and ignored his pride. "Don't apologise to me Tyson. Go and apologise to the team." He gasped as the rival then practically jumped on him to give him a hug.

"Oh buddy, don't ever let me get like that again!"

"Tyson…"

"Next time, you hit me, okay?"

"Get off me."

The tension in the room then went awkward as the sound of Tyson's stomach growled loudly.

The champion then released his rival and darted out the door. But after a split second, he peeked back to his captain and smiled warmly. "I couldn't be like you for long Kai, you don't eat very much and it's really painful to hear the cries from my stomach." Tyson winked and walked into the kitchen to hug and kiss all his teammates.

_You didn't challenge him to a match Kai_ – He froze on the spot and slapped his forehead. "Fuck sake." Kai cussed to himself and turned around to walk out the bedroom, to only bump into Hiro.

"Well done Kai." Hiro eyed him like a protective sibling. It was obvious that he'd been outside the bedroom, listening to every word that was said between the two teenagers. "It's weird to know that he only listens to you sometimes."

"Well, someone has to tell him straight." Kai concluded. "He always has been shit at doing impressions of me."

Hiro then sighed and smiled faintly. "Yea, I guess so. He really thinks a lot of you despite that you don't acknowledge it." He then rolled his eyes when Kai had already walked down to the other end of the corridor – ignoring him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well that's the end of this story. Thank you so much for your support and I hope this chapter kept high with your expectations. I personally couldn't finish it without adding a little bit of Tala and Bryan xD those two really are hilarious. See you around in my other stories guys – **Lots of love LittleAGranger.**


End file.
